


Le Blues de Perceval

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une énième bourde, Perceval se fait violemment réprimandé par Arthur, ce qui lui met en tête qu'il ferait mieux de partir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Blues de Perceval

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le prompt : "I don't hate you. I could never hate. That's the problem."

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez encore foutu, nom de Dieu ?!  
— Mais c’est pas ma faute sire ! J’vous jure j’ai pas fait exprès, c’est Karadoc qui m’a dit qu’il fallait ramener du bois pour le feu !  
— Et ça vous a pas paru bizarre que y’ai du métal au bout de ces bouts de bois ?  
— Mais j’avais pas vu, j’ai cru que c’était le stock de bois !  
— Non mais déjà on allume pas un feu en pleine forêt alors qu’on essaye de surprendre nos ennemis ! Tout le stock de flèches… Vous êtes vraiment un gros naze, triple buse. Mais qu’est ce que j’vais faire de vous ?! »

Perceval baissa la tête, penaud et attristé, avant de s’éloigner tandis qu’Arthur fulminait de voir qu’il avait confondu des flèches pour des bouts de bois, les aboiements de Lancelot sur Karadoc au loin faisant écho à la discussion qu’il venait tout juste d’avoir avec le Gallois.

Plus tard, alors que l’attaque avait miraculeusement réussie, Karadoc vint trouver Arthur :

« Ah tiens, qu’est ce qu’y a encore, vous voulez cramer les lances maintenant ?  
— Non mais sire, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais c’est pas ça. Je trouve pas Perceval.  
— Comment ça ? Il doit être dans sa tente et il essaye de se faire tout p’tit j’espère.  
— Non vraiment sire. J’l’ai pas vu depuis notre départ pour l’attaque, ça m’inquiète. D’habitude on s’fait toujours griller une p’tite saucisse de mon stock perso.  
— Avant l’attaque ? Vous l’avez pas vu après ?  
— J’vous dis qu’non ! »

Arthur planta Karadoc et retourna le camp entier à la recherche de Perceval. D’un coup, il fut pris d’une angoisse incontrôlable, s’imaginant différent scénarios dans sa tête. Et si le chevalier avait été pris par leurs ennemis ? Ou pire ? Plus il cherchait, plus il angoissait de voir que le chevalier était introuvable. 

Arthur poursuivit ses efforts pendant plus de deux heures, rameutant le camp entier, avant d’apercevoir une silhouette près de la rivière à près d’une lieue du camp. En s’approchant il reconnut les vêtements bleu de Perceval. Il était assis sur la grève, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, le regard perdu dans le vague. Une partie d’Arthur voulait lui crier dessus à nouveau pour l’angoisse qu’il lui avait donnée, pour le souk qu’il avait causé au camp par sa disparition. Mais une partie plus forte le retint. Arthur sentit qu’une nouvelle salve de cris n’était pas ce dont avait besoin le Gallois. Lentement, il vint le rejoindre sur la grève et s’assis à ses côtés, silencieux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais la lumière était suffisante pour qu’Arthur remarque les yeux rouges de Perceval. Le roi en fut surpris mais surtout attristé. Il savait bien que Perceval fonctionnait comme un gamin. Il savait parfaitement qu’il n’était pas comme les autres, ses parents le lui avaient avoué il y a des années de cela. L’idiotie du chevalier le lui faisait oublier mais après coup, il se sentait toujours coupable, encore plus quand il était particulièrement virulent dans son attitude et ses propos.  


Perceval renifla et jeta un caillou dans la rivière. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant pour Arthur.

« Ecoutez…  
— Non mais c’est bon j’ai compris. Je sers à rien, j’fais tout d’travers. J’ferais mieux d’rentrer chez moi au Pays d’Galles.  
— Dîtes pas ça.  
— Non mais c’est vrai. J’veux tout faire bien pour vous, mais j’y arrive jamais.  
— Mais non, vous arrivez quand même à faire des choses.  
— Oui, une. A chaque fois j’me débrouille pour que vous me détestiez encore plus qu’avant. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais s’arrêta, aucun son ne sortant. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de réponses, mais pas à celle-là. Il en avait eu des coups de mou, mais jamais il n’avait paru si résigné. Jamais sa voix n’avait sonnée aussi lointaine. Le roi baissa la tête, puis soupira.

« J’vous déteste pas. » Commença Arthur, tandis que Perceval releva les yeux. « Je pourrais jamais vous détester, vous êtes trop naïf pour ça. J’pourrais jamais vous détester et c’est ça le problème, parce que j’vous passe tout. Mais j’m’en fiche. Parce que j’vous aime et j’suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. Vous êtes pas un nul. Vous faites des efforts, vous êtes important. »

Perceval regarda Arthur avec de gros yeux, le roi s’attendant à ce qu’il tombe dans les pommes comme la dernière fois qu’il lui avait fait un compliment. Puis soudain, il s’agrippa à Arthur et l’enlaça si fort que le roi avait du mal à respirer. Passé la surprise, il sourit et retourna le geste d’affection que lui témoignait Perceval.

« Merci, sire. »


End file.
